


Muffled Screams, Day 1

by Pantastically (Sinuzaki)



Series: Whumptober 2k19 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Genetically Engineered Beings, Original Character(s), Torture, Whumptober, no beta reader we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinuzaki/pseuds/Pantastically
Summary: Cressa only knows the cold sterile floors and large hard walls of the laboratory she calls home, the confines of a metal cage with few decorations and seldom found friends. She's been taken out for testing once again. Much like always, it's not something to look forward to.-----Whumptober 2k19OC Character from an RP with friends.Animal Hybrids, though you won't realize that quite yet.CW: Child abuse, mentions of shocks and pain/burning. Laboratory setting.





	Muffled Screams, Day 1

Muffled Scream - Cressa

Day 1

Breathe in.

Out.

Scream.

Repeat.

Scream again. Cry.

Ask. Ask for it to stop.

Why won't it stop.

Make it stop.

Broken sobs turn to pitiful pleas and Cressa feels the lick of fire consume her scalp, a pulsing agony that fades then comes back. Taunting her with its false goodbyes. The heat of her tears is indistinguishable from the heat of her hair, burned and coarse; wiry strands must be ash by now, and all Cressa can do is hold the shriek in her throat and gasp for breath. Her hair. Her hair. She hated her hair, hated it with a passion, they always twisted and molded it this way and that. How beautiful it was, how big, how much it’d up her price, as if she knew how to understand what they meant. Why they smiled the way they did. She had wanted it off for so long, had tried to take scissors to it, and gotten her face slapped.  
  
_Off to the cages with you_, no food for a week, water if you behave. She despised her hair, yet now she wanted it more than anything, more than air, the sweet truth of the matter being that without her hair they had less reason to keep her. Without it, she was ugly. Being ugly was dangerous. They took away kids for much less than that. 

Shudders overtake her small body, her back arches off the table. Everything is dark. It takes her a moment to realize she's squeezed her eyes shut, that the light is still on, but it makes her hurt. It’s too much, too much of everything and her skin is on fire now- not just her scalp. Her head pounds and she wonders, if you shut your eyes hard enough, do you go blind? Like how the kids from Outside always said their parents had told them that their faces would freeze if they kept making ugly faces, something Cressa knew was impossible. How did they know so little and yet they were the ones who knew of the sun, and games, and something called freedom?

The thought is fleeting. There’s too much else going on, a piercing shriek that reverberates around the room making the small girl flinch in her restraints. It takes her a second too long to realize the noise is from her, a scream ripped from her throat as if Ms. Abayari pried it out herself with pointed nails and a cruel fist. Had she been screaming this whole time? She scrunches her face up again, gulping air. Her face feels sticky and tense with tears. She tries to look at the side of the table she lies on, and the impossible happens, or so she thinks, because her heart kicks into overdrive. She wonders if people can survive this, when their heart acts like Jackrabbits let loose from their cages. None of the kids she'd known who'd turned rabbit had survived. She can't ask them.

She shies away from that thought.

It's Ms. Abayari who's caused this train of thought. She's in the room, long black hair pulled back in a no-nonsense ponytail, hawkish eyes staring at a bright screen. She looks angry. Cressa has learned to recognize her anger, because there’s so many colors to it. Today’s is a black cloud, her cage mates would say - angry, a storm cloud waiting to burst, spread it’s water and thunder at anyone in its wake. 

Cressa feels a pit drop in her stomach. She regrets the screaming. Ms. Abayari hated screamers more than she hated the criers. Yet she always stayed in the rooms, even though all other doctors would leave when the treatments began. 

“W-wat-water,” the small girl begged, as composed as a ten year old tied to a table could be. This wasn’t her first treatment, not by a longshot, but still it was never smart to be too comfortable. Not where Ms. Aba was concerned. 

“Noisy girls don’t deserve water,” the woman snapped, not looking from the computer. Cressa’s breath hitched but she fought to keep quiet.

  
“So-erry,” she tried, taking a deep breath. Her throat was the texture of bark, like the trees she climbed. “P-hease.”

Royce stood up, coming over to look at the small prepubescent child before her. Weak and pathetic in her eyes. Even with the fear and agony that was clear on Cressa’s face, in the way she held her body on the cold metal table, there was still a steadfast defiance within her gaze that angered the older scientist woman. She sneered and put a hand to the small girls cherubic face, tracing her finger along the girls temple. Rising, rising, rising until her digits were in the mop of sweat filled hair, curls bunched around fingers and Cressa gave a small shrill shriek. Her hair was still very much there, but it was like each tendril of curled hair was an exposed nerve, the simple caress of Ms. Abayari’s fingers lightning bolts meant to kill her. She recoiled, a wild sob breaking free that the small little girl tried to contain. 

Stop, please.

Just let this stop.

The older woman tsked, a disappointed tone in her voice as she roughly pulled her hand away from the girl’s hair, eliciting another sob of pain as she went for her clipboard. “Cressa, you disappoint me. You’re normally so quiet,” the woman sighed, pressing some buttons and ignoring the girls persistent sobs. “To think, you still have another few hours of this. Honestly. Children should just learn to be quiet.”  
  
The woman turned and brought something in her hands. Cressa tried to squirm away but the restraints were too tight and her skin hurt too much whenever she tried to pull at them that she might as well have been a puppet.  
  
“Look, I need to evaluate your changes, but you’re not my only little project here, okay brat? So you need to stop this noisy nonsense. I can’t _ think _ Cressa. Honestly. So pipe down. Here, bite on this. It’ll give you something to do,” Ms. Abayari said dismissively, shoving a cylinder like object in Cressa’s mouth. She tried to fight it, but the woman had the upper hand and the object was placed between Cressa’s teeth. She wanted to spit it out but she knew that would be worse. “Now shut up, or you’ll see there’s worse things than that. I hear the tranquilizers they used to use on the predatory ones were ghastly,” Ms. Abayari chuckled, getting herself back into position on her desk. She fiddled with some controls and Cressa tried to say something, to beg, but it was cut off. Her body seized on the table, her head flush against the flat surface as her body writhed. It was over in seconds but the burning lasted for what seemed forever, and then it started. The burning on Cressa’s scalp morphed, like knives or needles digging their way out from her brain and she whimpered. It grew in intensity. There was a sound of a switch being flicked and Cressa went bling again, the pain too much, she couldn’t bear it. She bit down on the object Ms. Abayari had put in her mouth, her scream muffled in the confines of the folded linen. 

She wished for release, for this to end. 

For someone to come save her.

  
To be back in the cage, safe from this woman who hated her.

Anywhere else. Anywhere.

All of this, lost in the seams of the cloth she's biting down on, drowning her screams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This character is one of my OC's from an RP I do with Rawr948. Cressa and a few other characters are genetically engineered human-animal hybrid's. This takes place when Cressa is still undergoing some of her transformations! She's a hybrid of a human and a Lyrebird.
> 
> Please let me know if I should be mindful to tag this with anything else, and if you have any constructive crit I'm happy to take that as well!!


End file.
